Cosas que son para siempre
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: No estaba del todo contento, no tenía que hacer mucho en realidad, pero más bien el simple hecho de participar en algo como eso lo hacía sentir bastante patético, y se preguntó como es que aquel médico se lo podía tomar con tanta calma. Reto ItaDei: Celebremos este día. 28 de -Marzo.


Hola, heme aquí con un fic _ItaDei_ para el reto que me ha propuesto Derama "Celebremos este día" Muchas gracias nuevamente por la convocatoria y espero colmar tus expectativas, ¡un abrazo grande y saludos para ti linda!

_Advertencias:_ Lenguaje fuerte.

_Dedicatorias:_ A mi musa inspiradora, Ale Rem, te amo reina. A Sakura-Chan en su cumpleaños : )

**-Título:** Cosas que son para siempre.

**-Día:** Día internacional de la salud.

**-Autora del fic:** FugadadelPaquete.

**-Autor del manga:** Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Cosas que son para siempre...**_

Miró su celular el cual no dejaba de hacer sonar la estridente canción "Under the sun" de Black Sabbath. Se refregó la cara con las manos y leyó con los párpados entrecerrados: 7 de Abril, día de la salud. Suspiró con molestia. Ese sería un largo día.

Se levantó sin ganas y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha rápida, se observó el rostro en el espejo, algunas arrugas habían madurado su rostro de 32 años dejando de lado esa expresión fresca y juvenil que siempre lo había caracterizado. Entre los mechones de pelo rubio lacio se podían entrever algunas canas haciendo acto de presencia. Le sonrió a su imágen en el espejo, nunca pretendió ser joven y apuesto toda su vida, después de todo, la juventud es algo _efímero, fugaz_, así como la vida misma.

Cuando ya estuvo limpio y vestido se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar. Preparó su café amargo y dos tostadas con queso de untar como todas las mañanas. Se dedicó a observar el cráneo de arcilla que el mismo había moldeado y que ahora yacía estoico sobre la nevera y puso a sonar "Talk dirty to me" de Poison que siempre le hacía comenzar el día animado.

A sus 32 años, de profesión médico forense, con una vida social casi nula así como una vida amorosa inexistente, se podía decir que era feliz. Vivía solo, con la única compañía de sus pocos muebles (sólo los necesarios) y un montón de libros de medicina apilados desordenadamente en una polvorienta biblioteca. Su casa constaba de dos dormitorios, en una de ellos estaba su cama, una mesita de luz adornada por pequeñas figuras de arcilla y un ordenador en el cual trabajaba en sus informes para el hospital. En la habitación de al lado había una mesa y arcilla por doquier, allí era en donde él, con la música a todo volúmen se dedicaba a hacer arte, aquel arte fugaz que nacía para consecuentemente ser destruido...

Frunció el ceño molesto mientras caminaba hacia el hospital en el cual trabajaba hace ya cuatro años. Hoy, 7 de abril, día internacional de la salud, habría varias actividades en el hospital, entre ellas shows para el pabellón de los niños con cáncer y enfermedades terminales. Había evadido participar en esas actividades desde que había entrado, pero esta vez los dirigentes lo habían instado -no muy amablemente cabe decir- a que se incorporara al grupo de médicos que prestarían su servicio para divertir a los niños y dar charlas sobre prevención ese día.

¡Él era un maldito forense! Había estudiado 10 años para abrir cuerpos, analizar posibles causas de muerte y observar encantado como tarde o temprano la vida se termina, para ver como un niño que nace hoy puede terminar al día siguiente en la camilla fría de aquella morgue que tanto conocía. No le interesaba dar charlas sobre salud ¿para qué? ¿para intentar dar cuenta a aquellas personas de maneras en las que puede prolongar su vida? como si ellos fueran a hacer caso. De cualquier modo, más temprano que tarde terminarían todos en la camilla fría.

Tampoco le agradaba la idea de los shows para esos niños, le desagradaba aún más el saber que los estúpidos dirigentes cara de mono le habían negado dar a conocer su arte con arcilla como parte del espectáculo alegando que no era "apropiado" y era más bien "violento" para niños de esas edades y en ese estado. Hum, acaso qué mierda sabían ellos de arte, no sabrían lo que es el arte ni aunque les estuviera mordiendo en su sucia cara.

Pero ahí estaba él, con su peor cara de enfado que ni las canciones de Poison sonando estridentes en su oído pudieron quitar, con su bata blanca arrugada y su pelo rubio atado goteando. Miró con desgano a la decena de médicos que hablaban monotonamente en la sala principal del hospital y maldijo por lo bajo. Hoy sería un largo, largo día...

Una enfermera castaña con el pelo atado en dos moñitos se acercó a él y le indicó, con un marcado asento chino, que su labor del día sería ayudar al Dr Uchiha Itachi -Ginecólogo obstetra- en su show de magia para el pabellón de niños con cáncer en el piso 13, desde las 14 horas hasta las 16 horas de ese día.

No supo si alegrarse de que fueran sólo dos horas de tedio o idear un plan para explotar el hospital debido al enfado. ¿Ayudante de mago? ¿Qué clase de broma patética era esa? Lo peor de todo era que tendría que colaborar con el Dr Itachi, aquel médico de unos 38 años de pelo negro largo hasta los hombros y lacio que cruzaba de vez en cuando en los pasillos del hospital.

Simplemente era alguien que no le caía bien, o tal vez era que no le caía bien la gente de su profesión. ¿Cómo se podía tener tanta devoción por traer niños al mundo? No lo entendía, ¿no comprendían ellos el futuro incierto de esas criaturas? Quizá aquel bebé que sacara de dentro del cuerpo de una mujer fuera un futuro terrosista o quién sabe qué. De todas formas le consolaba que aquellos niños que para Itachi eran pimpollos floreciendo, se marchitarían luego con la muerte. Porque así es el ciclo de la vida y así es el arte que tanto ama.

Aún así, debía admitir que en un principio aquel hombre despertó su curiosidad. Sabía, por boca de las enfermeras chismosas, que Uchiha Itachi era un hombre reservado y serio, que había perdido a su familia de adolescente y su hermano menor, de nombre Sasuke, estaba internado permanente en el pabellón 24 para personas con enfermedades mentales. Sasuke tenía 30 años y esquizofrenia. Se rumoreaba que la enfermedad había despertado al año de la muerte de sus padres y se sabía que Itachi ya nunca iba a visitarlo. La última vez que había ido Sasuke lo había golpeado, en su delirio repetía una y otra vez en un grito ensordecedor que su hermano mayor los había matado.

Observó el rostro pálido del ginecólogo mientras lo veía caminar hacia él con paso tranquilo. Sus ojos negros abismales se encontraron con los suyos azules, sintió una electricidad desconocida recorrerle toda la longitud de la columna vertebral. Lo saludó cordialmente y lo vio asentir sin que ninguna sonrisa apareciera en su rostro en ningún momento de la conversación. Mientras lo seguía hacia uno de los consultorios donde había guardado los útiles para el show frunció el ceño al tiempo que recordaba.

-...-

Era un día caluroso de verano hace dos años y algunos meses, tenía la piel perlada en sudor y los mechones rubios se le pegaban al cuello, estaba molesto. Las pruebas patológicas que debía haber tenido pulcras en la mesa de su escritorio no habían llegado y las necesitaba para terminar la autopsia del día anterior. Se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla mientras se dirigía al laboratorio de anatomía patológica que dirigía un tal 'Nara Shikamaru', ese inútil lo iba a escuchar.

Mientras caminaba a paso acelerado por el pasillo de maternidad en donde se llevaban a cabo los partos escuchó los gritos adoloridos de una mujer y el siguiente llanto de un niño recién nacido. Tuvo que detenerse cuando una enfermera de pelo largo lacio hasta la cintura pasó corriendo y lo pechó haciendo que su maletín cayera al suelo. Se abstuvo de gritarle un par de improperios cuando la puerta de la habitación frente suyo se abrió y vio salir a un hombre de pelo negro, perlado en sudor y limpiandose las manos llenas de sangre con una toalla húmeda, su semblante lucía agotado, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Deidara era esa sonrisa inmensa que mostraba su rostro, que estuvo allí un segundo y luego desapareció, _fugaz._

Se enteró más tarde, haciendo uso de una curiosidad impropia en él, que Itachi había estudiado la carrera de ginecología para atender partos. No lo entendió, con ese pasado que lo había marcado y ese presente que lo atormentaba todos los días desde el pabellón 24 ¿cómo podía aquel hombre sonreír al traer una vida al mundo? Más bien ¿cómo podía sonreír? Pero esa fue la única vez que lo vio esbozar una sonrisa, pues las veces siguientes que lo cruzó en los pasillos sólo pudo observar su mirada serena y su semblante inamovible.

-...-

Mientras escuchaba atentamente las instrucciones que le daba el mayor se puso a pensar que ese día lo vería sonreír, para aquellos niños, y algo en su estómago de removió inquieto. Le miró los labios moverse al compás de sus palabras, tenía labios finos y pálidos, así como unos dientes blancos y parejos. Adivinó el momento en que sus labios se curvarían en una sonrisa y se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal con él.

-¿Entendido?- la mirada ónix del ginecólogo se detuvo en la suya esperando su asentimiento.

-Hum- musitó Deidara con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

No estaba del todo contento, no tenía que hacer mucho en realidad, pero más bien el simple hecho de participar en algo como eso lo hacía sentir bstante patético, y se preguntó como es que aquel médico se lo podía tomar con tanta calma. Para el rubio era más bien molesto...

Eran las 13:45 y se encontraban poniéndose aquellas batas negras y rojas en silencio, Itachi le había repetido una vez más lo que debía hacer y luego su voz se había apagado, hasta ese momento en el que le indicó que lo siguiera. Frunció el ceño de nueva cuenta, odiaba recibir órdenes.

Cuando llegaron al piso 13 una doctora de pelo rosa corto hasta los hombros y ojos verdes esmeralda que brillaban bajo su frente amplia los recibió con un sonrisa.

-Haruno Sakura, oncóloga- se presentó ante Deidara- Itachi-San ¿qué tal le va?

El de pelo negro mantuvo una corta conversación con la joven, al parecer ya la conocía, en un momento de la charla la alejó unos pasos y le preguntó algo que Deidara no pudo escuchar. Vio a Sakura bajar la mirada y negar, con los párpados caídos. Algo le decía que estaban hablando de _Uchiha Sasuke._

Itachi asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se acercó al rubio, indicándole que el show estaba por comenzar...

_**Continuará...**_

Espero les haya quedado la intriga, aún no sé cuántos capítulos serán, pero seguramente más de dos : ) nos vemos. Ya saben, si tienen tele ¡Ahí se ven!

**Saludos a Derama y nuevamente ¡Gracias linda!**

**Fugadadelpaquete**


End file.
